The Gathering
by IvisBlack
Summary: UA. Após dois anos, James e Lily se reencontram, e todos aqueles sentimentos retornam. Com força total. Smut Jily. M por cenas explícitas.


**Hello from the other side!**

 **Short fics são minha especialidade, então mais um surto levou à esse smut.  
Beeem explícito, por isso a classificação M.**

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Aeroporto de Peretola, Florença, 23 de janeiro. 10:30 AM.**

Lily ajeitou o gorro enquanto seguia o longo corredor do desembarque. Florença estava extremamente mais fria do que se lembrava. Contudo, morar na Austrália fazia toda a Europa parecer gélida, ainda mais no inverno. Apertou mais o casaco contra si enquanto puxava a mala de mão vermelha, ignorando o calafrio que lhe percorreu o corpo. No fundo, sabia que o leve tremor não se devia totalmente aos míseros 3 graus Celsius. Esfregou os braços cobertos pela gabardine xadrez e suspirou. Ela não deveria estar nervosa... Bom, não muito. Era seu amigo James. Não o via há dois anos, mas sempre mantiveram contato pelo Facebook.

Eles se conheceram nessa mesma famigerada cidade, onde foram colegas de "casa" durante um intercâmbio de um semestre de Lily. Um tanto organizada, ela percebeu que gastaria menos enquanto ERASMUS* se morasse em uma casa de estudantes perto da Università di Firenze.

James, por outro lado, queria "independência" dos pais e optou por cursar a faculdade de Ciências Políticas inteira em terras italianas. Depois de um estágio na Embaixada Inglesa, as coisas foram encaminhando para James, que acabou por ficar em Florença de vez.

Assim como Lily, ele era inglês. E amante de rock antigo. E de futebol, apesar de torcer por times rivais. Pelos gostos similares, espantaram-se em nunca terem se esbarrado em Londres antes. Nos tempos de faculdade, ele tinha uma banda com os colegas de curso e Lily lembrava-se que ele fazia muito sucesso entre as fãs. Ela lembrou-se o porquê imediatamente quando chegou às portas do desembarque.

James estava encostado na grade, segurando uma placa com os dizeres "Srta. Rockstar" e um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Seus dentes brancos e alinhados perfeitamente à mostra, assim como aquele cabelo negro que apontava para todas as direções.

Lily antecipou-se e deu um abraço apertado no moreno. Apesar de apresentar um porte esguio, Lily sentiu os músculos do abdome e braços durante o contato físico. _Desgraçado. Gostoso desgraçado._  
Corando, Lily amaldiçoou-se por ser tão transparente e tão maliciosa. A verdade é que ela e James sempre tiveram essa _coisa_ que ela não sabia bem explicar. Durante todo o tempo dela na Itália e nos breves encontros nos anos seguintes. Era um clima diferente de tudo que Lily já experimentara como se soubessem o que sentiam e brincavam com esse sentimento. Ele sempre fora galanteador e – convenhamos – bem gostoso, mas o timing deles era simplesmente horrível. Lily namorara o tempo todo em que passou na Itália, então rejeitou qualquer tentativa de flerte do moreno. Porém, sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes – mesmo que não admitisse – quando ele se envolveu com Emmeline Vance, uma francesa que também morava na casa. Nas outras vezes, estavam rodeados de amigos ou família.

Saiu do abraço quando não sentia seu rosto queimar tanto.

\- Só assim mesmo para te ver, seu desnaturado! – Lily deu-lhe um tapinha carinhoso

\- Você sabe Lils, muita correria e pouco tempo sobrando – James sacudiu a cabeça como se não aprovasse a rotina – mas agora que está aqui, prometo que separei o tempo todo da sua estadia para te dar atenção.

James fez uma reverência exagerada e tomou a mala de carrinho das mãos da ruiva. Ela abriu a boca para protestar e recebeu um olhar determinado, combinado com um estalo de língua.

\- Vamos, Rockstar?

* * *

A casa de James era pequena, mas confortável para uma pessoa. Uma sala ampla com uma sacada escondida por cortinas que pendiam até o chão de tábua corrida; uma bancada dividia a sala da cozinha, que tinha uma porta onde Lily imaginou que ficava a lavanderia. Uma porta indicava o banheiro e outra o quarto. Pequena, simples, bem decorada. Até demais.

\- Euphemia fez um bom trabalho aqui – falou Lily, arrancando uma risada de James.

\- Na mosca, ela não via a hora de eu deixar o Foyer; ficou mais do que feliz em despontar para cá com a sua equipe de decoração – arrepiou os cabelos, olhando uma série de fotos emolduradas, com gratidão estampada no semblante – se não fosse por ela não teria sofá até hoje.

Com uma risada, Lily acompanhou o olhar para as fotos, reconhecendo-se na primeira, ao lado de James entre a turma do Foyer, em um dos jantares que organizavam com comidas típicas de seus países. As outras mostravam um James igualmente sorridente, entre família ou os colegas do curso da faculdade. Lembrou dos rostos de Remus e Peter; e como poderia esquecer Sirius, que passava praticamente todas as tardes no Foyer, como se não tivesse sua própria casa. Lily sorriu levemente com a lembrança.

A última era de James sozinho, com uma das mãos nos cabelos e a outra segurando uma taça de melhor jogador do campeonato. Ele estava sorrindo largamente e o uniforme grudava no seu tronco, marcando os músculos bem definidos do abdome. _Gostoso_.

Ela repreendeu-se mentalmente por pensar desse jeito e a carência não estava ajudando. Ela e Amos haviam terminado há cerca de um ano, quando a distância superou qualquer sentimento bom que eles tivessem. Desde então, ela só havia saído com Josh, um típico australiano, loirinho, bronzeado, surfista; mas nada que a fizesse ver estrelas. _James,_ por outro lado, parecia fazer o tipo que "donzelas necessitadas" vissem estrelas.

\- Lily, venha, vou te mostrar seus aposentos – disse James bem atrás dela

A voz grave de James tão perto fez Lily soltar um gritinho e se virar de frente para ele, o rubor estampado na cara, imaginando o que ele faria se soubesse o que a ruiva estava pensando. Mais pensamentos impróprios invadiram a mente de Lily, e ela se perguntou se a água que tomou no avião era realmente água.

Ela ia dirigindo-se para o sofá retrátil cor de creme, porém James a guiou para a porta do quarto, que estava espantosamente escuro para uma manhã – mesmo que de inverno – e Lily, precisou de uns momentos para enxergar a cama de casal, um criado bem perto da cama e uma escrivaninha cheia de livros e um dispositivo que não reconheceu. James acendeu a luz e depositou a mala de Lily encima da cama. Ela fez menção de alcançá-la, mas James se colocou entre ela e a mala.

\- Você falou que eu dormiria no sofá!

\- É... Eu menti. Eu que vou. – Ao ver a expressão fechada na cara de Lily, ele botou as mãos nos ombros dela e deu um leve apertão – Você iria para um hotel quando tem bastante espaço pra você e... – ao ver que não surtiu o efeito esperado, James fez aquela cara de cachorro abandonado que amolecia o coração da ruiva – Vamos lá Lily, são dois diazinhos, não vai me matar! Pelos dias do foyer...

A ruiva relaxou os ombros e suspirou resignada.

\- Se eu ver que estou te atrapalhando, pego um vôo pra Londres mais rápido que você consiga falar "gárgula".

\- Por que diabos eu falaria gárgula? – James riu e a ruiva acompanhou-o – Vou deixar você à vontade para tomar banho e se aprontar, pois eu tenho a tarde toda planejada.

\- Gostei de ver, o que temos planejado para hoje?

\- Surpresa! – os olhos de Lily brilhavam com curiosidade, e James dobrou-se de rir pela expressão da ruiva – Sua curiosa, não mudou nada!

Lily lhe lançou um olhar feio e encaminhou-se para o banheiro.

* * *

Quando saiu do banheiro, vestida com um short de couro, uma t-shirt branca e meia calça preta – ainda descalça e com os cabelos molhados – James a esperava na sala com a mesa posta e um sorriso incerto nos lábios.

\- Fiz o nosso almoço, se não se incomoda, mas posso esperar você secar o cabelo.

Ela olhou naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados e sorriu.

\- Que nada, ele demora pra secar, estou morta de fome. O que você cozinhou? Lasanha semi-pronta? – brincou Lily e recebeu um beliscão no braço. Riu – Eu sei que você cozinha bem, você jogava isso na minha cara sempre que pôde.

James tinha feito Espaguete à Carbonara, sua massa preferida. E de Lily. Não que ele soubesse disso, ela achava. Depois do almoço Lily lavou os pratos, alegando que não tinha participado da preparação. James cedeu depois de muito relutar e foi tomar banho para saírem. Quando James saiu do banho e encaminhou-se para o quarto – a toalha enrolada na cintura – Lily estava acabando de secar a louça, o que não a impediu de ver de relance as costas largas e nuas de James. Ralhou com si mesma. _Tarada, ele é seu amigo._

James colocou uma roupa similar à daquela manhã. Calça jeans escura, um suéter creme e estava vestindo o sobretudo azul marinho. Calçou um tênis marrom e aguardou Lily, agora de cabelos secos, calçar sua bota preta e a gabardine xadrez.

\- Agora pode dizer onde estamos indo?

\- Conhecer Firenze, aonde mais iríamos? – a expressão divertida no rosto de James deu-lhe nos nervos

\- Eu já conheço Firenze, Potter, morei aqui seis meses, lembra?

James riu da irritação da ruiva e passou a mão por sobre o ombro dela, guiando em direção à porta. Pegou um cachecol creme e passou em volta do pescoço antes de sair com Lily e trancar a porta atrás de si.

\- Seis meses não dá pra ver muita coisa, se você quer saber, ainda mais com uma pessoa tão regrada que não matava uma aula sequer. Considerando que você estudava nos fins de semana, ou naquelas viagens aqui pelas redondezas, você teve no máximo duas semanas para explorar Firenze de verdade.

Lily argumentou que tentou conhecer o máximo das cidades da Itália, principalmente as da região, que exigiam pouco mais de uma hora de trem, mas que Firenze fez questão de conhecer cada ponto turístico e cada lugar que julgava interessante. Vendo que estava em uma batalha perdida, James retratou-se.

\- Lily, o que eu quis dizer é que conhece a Firenze que os turistas conhecem, mas tem muito mais do que os monumentos e as praças aqui. Eu mesmo, com sete anos aqui, ainda descubro coisas quase todos os dias. Deixe-me compartilhar com você essa visão.

E de fato, Lily surpreendeu-se com o passeio proposto por James. Andaram por ruas e galerias famosas, mas viraram à esquerda numa ruela mais estreita. Visitaram uma biblioteca gigante que ela nunca tinha visto ("eu sabia que ia gostar desse lugar" cochichou James com seu sorriso presunçoso); deu mais atenção ao mercado perto do Porcelino; pararam para tomar um cappuccino delicioso perto do Duomo di Santa Maria Del Fiore e passaram algum tempo no museu que era a casa de Dante Alighieri, que James misteriosamente sabia que Lily não tinha visitado durante o semestre que morou lá. Uma das ruelas que James andava com Lily tinha a casa do Pinóquio, que Lily visitara antes, mas fez o moreno entrar com ela.

Eram três e meia, quando James cutucou Lily, que olhava máscaras lindas numa vitrine e falou:

\- Lils, vamos nos apressar porque a próxima parada é longe.

Ela, encantada com a tarde que ele estava lhe proporcionando, concordou e seguiram para um ponto de ônibus. Pelo número da linha, Lily adivinhou o destino e sorriu.

Algo deve ter transparecido pelo rosto dela, pois James abraçou-a pelos ombros e a risada dele misturado com seu perfume a fez estremecer. James passou os braços por suas costas e apertou Lily contra si.

\- Suponho que já saiba para onde vamos, e sabe que lá é um pouco frio, então só dizer a palavra e vamos para algum lugar com aquecimento.

\- Você está doido? Eu estou louca para visitar a Piazza Michelangelo de novo, parece perfeito para fechar esta tarde – apertou James de volta – eu te mantenho aquecido.

De novo aquela _coisa_ pairou entre eles como se o ambiente ficasse mais denso em volta de James e Lily. Eles se encararam por uns segundos e Lily, incapaz de dizer nada, encostou a cabeça no peito do moreno, escutando o coração dele acelerar. A ruiva deveria estar da cor dos cabelos dela, mas James apenas depositou um beijinho no topo de sua cabeça e acariciou as costas dela por cima do casaco.

\- O ônibus tem aquecimento, também – continuou Lily, tentando e falhando ao conter o rubor enquanto James ria, mas o rosto dele também estava colorido de rosa. Esperaram mais alguns minutos até a chegada do ônibus.

O ônibus parou na Piazza Michelangelo, mas ao invés de irem para a direita, onde estava o muro de observação, James guiou a ruiva para a rua de baixo. Entraram em um restaurante grande, e o moreno cumprimentou todos os funcionários que encontrou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto movia-se mais e mais para o fundo, com Lily em seu encalço, uma das mãos entrelaçadas com a dele. James sumiu por uma porta com cortinas e Lily, ao segui-lo, prendeu a respiração. Estavam um nível abaixo do muro de observação em uma espécie de varanda, que dava uma vista muito mais limpa da cidade. Era uma das paisagens mais bonitas que tinha visto.

Lily olhou para James, que sorria presunçoso de novo pela cara de admiração da ruiva.

\- Falei que você não tinha conhecido Firenze como eu – Lily estalou a língua.

\- Vamos à Brisbane e vou te levar num passeio com os tubarões, aí você fala sobre experiências maravilhosas.

* * *

Ficaram no restaurante bebendo vinho até um pouco depois do anoitecer ("o pôr-do-sol aqui é realmente mágico"), quando resolveram voltar para o centro. Vinte minutos de ônibus, entre disputas de músicas, memórias do tempo do intercâmbio de Lily ou histórias de James, Sirius, Remus e Peter, eles estavam de volta às margens do Arno. O frio fustigava os cabelos de Lily e deixava suas bochechas mais coradas. James estalou a língua e puxou-a para um abraço desajeitado enquanto andavam.

\- Na Austrália não fabricam casacos que prestem? – a voz de James perto do seu ouvido fez Lily arrepiar. Ela olhou no relógio e assustou-se.

\- Não são nem seis da tarde – lamentou-se – E já está escuro. E para sua informação esse casaco é de Londres, nem levo essas coisas para Brisbane. Não vou precisar mesmo.

Lily deu um peteleco no nariz de James ao completar a sentença. Ele fingiu indignação e num movimento rápido a pegou pelos quadris e içou-a, voltando a andar. Lily deu um gritinho e tentou sacudir as pernas, na tentativa de James soltá-la. Ele riu matreiro, e correu um pouco, só para ver o desespero estampar a face dela.

\- Me põe no chão, coisa! – ela guinchou, só para agarrar-se mais nele quando ele começou a girar – JAMES! Nós vamos cair...

Ele era sempre assim, expansivo, brincalhão... Lily brincava com ele, falando que não parecia inglês, porque era um "abraçador" e ele apenas ria e falava que seus pais eram assim também então devia ser de família. Ela olhou para baixo e deparou-se com o olhar de James e sentiu uma pontada interior acompanhada de um calor que a fez parar de sorrir um pouco.

Quando botou Lily no chão, James recebeu uns tapinhas dela, mas ele sabia que ela não tinha se importado. Ele se impressionou como a presença dela o fazia se comportar como um adolescente, mas não falou nada com ela. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os e olhou para a ruiva.

\- Infelizmente meus planos terminavam com o pôr-do-sol, então, Rockstar – com uma reverência exagerada – o que você quer fazer?

A ruiva correu os olhos pelas lojas ainda abertas e pensou num café quentinho, ou um saccottino de chocolate, mas seus olhos pararam em uma loja na esquina; um sorriso um nostálgico estampado na face.

\- Quero gelato – ela disse e James olhou para ela como se tivesse enlouquecido – qual é, não encontro gelatos decentes fora da Itália, ainda mais de chocolate meio amargo.

James estalou a língua, murmurando algo como "ruiva maluca", que Lily prontamente respondeu com um tapinha na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Entraram na gelateria e Lily fez seu pedido prontamente – duas bolas de fondente – e James pediu uma de limão. Pagaram os sorvetes e saíram a caminho da casa do moreno. Quando James fez outra brincadeira, Lily insinuou que ele tivesse voltado a ter dez anos, James não se conteve e passou um pouco do gelato no nariz de Lily.

Ela parou, tomada pela surpresa e praguejou, limpando o nariz no casaco xadrez, enquanto James corria para uma ponte.

\- Seu peste, você vai ver... – Lily alcançou-o e tentou passar seu gelato no nariz de James, porém errou quando o moreno desviou. Lily, num arroubo de sagacidade, deu um giro e pegou o braço de James, e fez força contra o seu corpo, prensando-o contra o gradil da ponte. O sorriso dele transformou-se em pura surpresa ao perceber a situação em que estavam. Ele com as mãos nos ombros da ruiva e ela segurando-o com um braço enquanto o outro passava perto de sua cintura, prendendo-o contra a ponte. Lily nunca brincava assim, ela sempre o afastava com tapinhas, ou nos melhores dias, presenteava-o com abraços fugazes. Sentiu o gelado do sorvete contra a bochecha, enquanto Lily ria com gosto da bagunça que fizera. Ele sorriu maliciosamente com a provocação:

\- Quem diria Evans, desperdiçando seu precioso chocolate – estalou a língua de novo e riu mais quando o sorriso da ruiva se desmanchou.

Mas o que aconteceu a seguir ele não estava preparado. Nem em um milhão de anos.  
Ainda prensando-o, Lily ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar a bochecha do moreno, e cobriu quase toda a área do chocolate com os lábios. A língua quente dela percorreu a região, sorvendo todo o conteúdo que encontrava. Ela afastou-se sorrindo, só para se deparar com a expressão de choque do moreno. Ele estava estático olhando nos olhos dela e Lily sentiu uma onda de vergonha misturada com excitação percorrer seu corpo. Começou a se afastar, mas James baixou as mãos para a cintura dela, enquanto encaravam-se. Lily sentiu como se só os dois estivessem na rua naquele momento. James ainda tinha chocolate na bochecha, imediatamente do lado da boca. Com a voz mais rouca do que planejava, Lily falou.

\- Ainda tem um pouco de chocolate aqui – e fez menção de limpar com a luva, mas James desviou a cabeça e perguntou:

\- Por que não limpa daquele jeito? – a voz dele estava tão abafada quanto à dela

Lily inclinou-se contra ele, sentindo o ar cada vez mais pesado. James a encarava e, dessa distância ela podia ver o salpicados verdes em sua íris, deixando seus olhos mais verdes do que castanhos. Ele fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios e Lily sentiu aquela pontada gostosa em seu interior, estava amando essas sensações. Deu um leve beijinho onde ainda estava sujo. James apertou-a mais forte e abaixou a cabeça, capturando os lábios dela num beijo gelado e doce.

Ficaram assim por alguns momentos, até o beijo se tornar mais urgente, e Lily passar as mãos para o pescoço e cabelos dele, os gelatos esquecidos no gradil da ponte. James apertava Lily pela cintura e mesmo com todas aquelas camadas de roupas, ela sentiu o quanto ele ficou "animado" com o beijo. A onda de calor tomou conta dela e ela se esfregou contra ele, arrancando um grunhido de James. Separaram-se e Lily olhou para ele, os cabelos mais bagunçados, a boca entreaberta e os olhos semicerrados. _Sexy pra caralho._

Ela não sabia o que deu nela, e honestamente não queria saber. Ela queria isso, quis quatro anos atrás, e também na última vez que se viram. James tinha o poder de fazer Lily se sentir desejada, mesmo antes de trocarem aquele beijo.

James recuperou-se e puxou-a novamente para um beijo mais profundo que o anterior, explorando a boca de Lily enquanto suspirava levemente. Ela acariciou as costas do moreno, sentindo necessidade de mais contato. Enfiou as mãos por dentro do suéter e da blusa, sentindo os músculos das costas e tórax, contornando aquele abdome rijo e bem definido. James sorriu em seus lábios e desceu a mão pelas costas de Lily, agarrando sua bunda. Separou os lábios, porém deixou os corpos colados. A ruiva percebeu que os olhos dele estavam escuros e pela queimação nos seus, imaginou que também tivesse o semblante faminto por aquilo. Talvez ele quisesse há tanto tempo quanto ela; talvez não houvesse tempo a perder... Pôs-se na ponta dos pés falou ao ouvido dele.

\- Sua casa, agora – sua voz saiu entrecortada e rouca, o desejo evidente em cada célula de seu corpo

* * *

Por sorte, estavam a poucos quarteirões da casa de James, porém ainda pararam algumas vezes para trocar beijos fumegantes. Subiram para o apartamento dele se agarrando no elevador, no corredor e contra a porta dele. Depois de fechar a porta de qualquer jeito, James retirou o sobretudo que usava e começou a ajudar Lily com os botões do dela. O casaco escorregou dos braços da ruiva e ficou de qualquer jeito na bancada enquanto eles encaminhavam-se para o sofá, ainda beijando-se.

Lily gostava de provocar, e ficou por cima de James, obrigando-o a sentar no sofá e sentando em seu colo, de costas para ele. Rebolou encima do volume e James grunhiu de novo, pegando Lily pelo cabelo e depositando beijos em sua nuca até o pé do ouvido. Ela sentiu seus pelos eriçarem e arriscou uma olhada para o rosto do moreno. Ele olhou-a nos olhos, demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia, mas havia algo mais que ela não conseguiu decifrar. Ele mordiscou sua orelha enquanto passava as mãos por dentro da blusa dela, alcançando o sutiã. Lily gemeu rouca quando James espalmou um seio, ainda por cima da peça, e provocou o mamilo que já estava arrepiado. A ruiva inclinou-se e rebolou mais contra o membro de James, que se afastou o suficiente para abrir sua calça e liberar o volume do tecido mais grosso que começava a incomodar. Quando o moreno puxou Lily de volta contra ele, o contato foi muito mais gostoso e ele gemeu em seu ouvido, fazendo Lily inclinar-se de novo contra ele.

James aproveitou e desabotoou o short de Lily e enfiou a mão por dentro dele e da meia calça. A mão fria de James fez Lily estremecer e ele parou, encarando como um sinal negativo. Lily, ao perceber, virou o rosto para ele enquanto guiava sua mão por dentro da calcinha – o limite que ele mesmo havia imposto – e ele olhou da própria mão para o rosto de Lily; as sardas mais evidentes, o cabelo ondulado meio desgrenhado e a boca tão vermelha e desejosa – meio aberta – com os olhos semicerrados, típica expressão de prazer.

Ele já tinha fantasiado diversas vezes com ela, mas apenas essa expressão que ela fazia superava tudo o que ele já tinha imaginado. James sentiu uma onda de desejo animalesca tomar conta dele. Escorregou os dedos entre as coxas de Lily, mas sem tocar nenhuma parte em especial. Descobriu um ponto entre o pescoço e o ombro de Lily que a deixava sensível e abaixou mais a mão entre as pernas dela e abriu-a, enquanto lambia o pescoço da ruiva.

Lily gemeu alto e James surpreendeu-se com a umidade que encontrou. Passou a acariciar com três dedos juntos, fazendo movimentos circulares, enquanto a outra mão voltava-se para o sutiã da ruiva. Lily sibilava e rebolava contra seu pau.

James introduziu um dedo e sentiu Lily por dentro, mas não se agüentou e retirou o dedo, inserindo dois em seguida. Lily que tinha aberto a boca para protestar engoliu uma quantidade de ar, enquanto tentava suprimir o gemido. James sorriu malicioso

\- O que você estava dizendo, Lils?

Lily se virou, mordendo o lábio inferior e já estava soltando algum impropério quando James usou o polegar para estimular o clitóris, mas não diretamente.

\- _Merda, James_. O que você esta fazendo comigo – moveu-se contra ele um pouco mais – você está me _matando_.

James apoiou nos pontos onde tocava Lily e forçou-a contra sua ereção, falando:

\- Você que está me matando, tem noção de quanto tempo eu quero isso? – James ritmou as estocadas com os dedos e o polegar esfregando aquele ponto em especial e Lily gemeu alto. James continuou o trabalho ritmado – junto com carinhos nos seios e beijos por toda a extensão das costas de Lily que ele alcançava – até sentir Lily se apertar em volta de seus dedos, sua voz tremer assim como suas pernas e ela soltar um gemido acompanhado de um palavrão.

A expressão de êxtase estampada no rosto de Lily era maravilhosa, mas James queria mais. Puxou-a para um beijo e deitou-se por cima dela.

Mas, aparentemente, Lily tinha outros planos, porque sentou James de novo, e ajoelhou-se no chão.

\- Se eu acordar agora, eu vou ficar muito puto comigo, isso é bom demais para ser verdade – brincou James, enquanto ajudava Lily a tirar o resto de sua calça, tênis e meias.

Lily olhou para ele felinamente, e sussurrou:

\- Você vai descobrir do melhor jeito que isso não é um sonho.

Vagarosamente Lily abaixou a cueca Box de James e desceu-a pelos joelhos, enquanto encarava os olhos dele. Desviou os olhos para o membro de James e fez uma expressão de puro desejo. James teve que se controlar para não gozar só com o jeito que ela olhava para o pau dele.

Lentamente, Lily pegou no membro dele, quente e duro e deslizou a mão para baixo, exibindo melhor a cabeça. Encaminhou a boca para a cabeça e chupou levemente, sentindo o gosto do liquido de excitação que ele já tinha eliminado. James soltou um gemido. Fechou os lábios em volta dele, encostando a língua, enquanto masturbava-o; Lily olhou para cima e viu James com os olhos pregados nela, a mais pura expressão de prazer estampada em sua face.

Então Lily olhou para baixo e concentrou-se no serviço, empurrando o membro para dentro de sua boca até onde conseguia, masturbando o restante, acariciando as bolas com leveza. James grunhia rouco _("você é tão gostosa"),_ Lily parou e lambeu toda a extensão do pau de James, e achou uma veia logo abaixo da cabeça em que toda vez que ela lambia ele se remexia de prazer. Chupou a extensão de James, dando ênfase na veia com a língua, e de vez em quando olhava para os olhos do moreno, que agarrou levemente seus cabelos, suspirando e grunhindo. Encontrou um ritmo confortável, de vez em quando dando atenção para as bolas e o ponto atrás delas e estimulou-o até ele se contorcer e fazer menção de tirar o pênis de sua boca

\- Eu vou... Eu vou...

James olhou para Lily e pelo seu olhar entendeu que era para se desfazer na boca dela, e esse pensamento excitou-o tanto, que ele imediatamente gozou, olhando para os olhos da ruiva.

James ainda estava trêmulo quando Lily levantou-se e foi à cozinha pegar água e voltou com uma garrafinha para eles. Ele tomou um gole e puxou Lily para um beijo mais lento, porém já sentiu seu membro endurecer de novo. Separou-se e falou:

\- _Puta que pariu_ isso foi sensacional.

Lily, que estava corada de um misto de calor, vergonha e tesão, concordou com um aceno e ajeitou suas roupas. James a puxou para o seu colo e distribuiu beijos por todo rosto da ruiva.

\- Nem parece que foi tão bom, não parece muito satisfeito – indicou com o olhar seu pau ereto

James riu

\- Isso é o meu corpo reagindo a tantos anos querendo você – James ruborizou ao falar – preciso confessar...

Lily interrompeu-o com um beijo lânguido

\- Você pode ter certeza que eu também... Só sinto por não ter aproveitado a visão do seu corpo, parecia delicioso pelo toque...

O olhar malicioso que ele lhe lançou a fez corar um pouco, apesar de ela ter começado a falar essas baixarias.

\- Quem disse que não vai aproveitar? – James se levantou e o suéter estava tampando suas partes, mas dando a visão daquelas pernas de quem jogava futebol. Lily adorava pernas – Mas, vamos dar um jeito nas _suas_ roupas primeiro. Você me deixou desse jeito sem me mostrar sequer uma parte do seu corpo.

Lily riu e beijou o moreno vagarosamente, e deixou-se ser abraçada por ele. Por mais que o que eles tinham acabado de fazer fosse meio _selvagem_ e nem um pouco parecido com as outras transas de Lily, havia um clima de carinho e cumplicidade que deixava o ambiente leve. Ele acariciou o rosto da ruiva.

\- Pelo menos deveríamos usar a cama agora, tão confortável e nada apertada...

Lily riu e tirou as mãos dele de seu rosto, puxando-o para o quarto.

Eles se beijaram assim que cruzaram a soleira da porta; um beijo lento... Lily sentiu uma onda de excitação tomar seu corpo. James parecia saber exatamente o que a agradava, desde as preliminares maravilhosas no sofá; seu beijo envolvente ou até mesmo o jeito firme que puxava seu cabelo.

James levantou a blusa da ruiva, distribuindo beijos pela sua barriga, até o limite do sutiã. Lily ajudou-o a remover a peça enquanto se ajoelhava na cama. James espalmou os seios dela – ainda cobertos pela peça de renda – e levou a boca ao seio esquerdo, sentindo-o arrepiar em seus lábios. Ele olhou para cima e se deliciou com a visão de Lily, a cabeça pendia para trás e a boca dela entreaberta.

Ela sentia os seios rijos e pesados, e mal podia acreditar que com toques tão simples ele a deixava tão entregue.

James não agüentou e tirou com precisão a peça que envolvia os seios da ruiva e encarou, desejoso, os mamilos arrepiados cor-de-rosa. Sentiu-se desnorteado e distribuiu beijos por todo o colo de Lily, provocando os mamilos com os polegares e o nó do dedo. A boca rumou, sugando e lambendo o mamilo direito. Ela gemia baixinho mordia os lábios, não acostumada com tanta atenção nessa área. Ele baixou uma das mãos para os shorts dela, puxando-o para baixo, junto com a meia-calça. Lily sentou na cama para ajudá-lo a tirar suas roupas, restando somente a calcinha de renda preta. Ele fez questão de retirá-la também, mas Lily impediu, argumentando que ele ainda estava vestido.

James riu e sentou na borda da cama, e Lily montou sobre ele, agora de frente. Ele tentou – e falhou – segurar um gemido quando o tecido fino da calcinha roçou seu membro. Lily deu um sorriso malicioso e beijou-o longamente, puxando o suéter e a blusa... Em um segundo, James estava nu diante dela e com uma expressão de desejo que tinha certeza que estava refletida em seu rosto.

Ela olhou-o por inteiro. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e desceu pelo seu nariz fino, porém protuberante... Sua boca larga e sensual. O seu maxilar de feições másculas. Acariciou seus ombros, a lateral do corpo, as costas largas que viu mais cedo e mal podia crer que estava tocando-as. Parou com as mãos no tórax, olhando o abdome delicioso e definido. James riu.

\- Tarada

\- Não tenho culpa de você ser assim, gostoso.

Lily, montada nele, desceu o corpo devagar, roçando a calcinha contra seu pau e abraçando James, o rosto dele contra os seus seios e pescoço. Ele inverteu as posições e postou-se acima dela. Beijou-lhe os lábios enquanto provocava os seios, as mãos descendo mais e mais... Encostou a boca em seu ouvido e murmurou coisas obscenas que queria fazer com ela e Lily reagia suspirando e agarrando os ombros dele. Ela teve o controle em todas as situações e deixou James levá-la dessa vez... Ele desceu os lábios e lambeu um seio levemente, soprando em seguida, só para ver Lily se contorcer embaixo de si.

Continuou descendo até alcançar os quadris da ruiva, beijou um lado enquanto apertava o outro, usando as mãos para descer a calcinha pelas pernas dela. Sentou-se enquanto Lily estava deitada, uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. Precisou se segurar para não posicionar o membro e acabar com a tortura logo de uma vez.

Beijou um joelho, depois o outro... Foi subindo pelas coxas de Lily, apertando e acariciando, até chegar ao ponto entre suas pernas, onde lambeu levemente, sentindo a ruiva estremecer e soltar um suspiro muito erótico. Ele a abriu e podia ver Lily pingando de excitação, onde não resistiu e introduziu um dedo ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com o clitóris com sua língua. Lily gemeu alto. Continuou banqueteando-se até sentir as ondas de tremor alcançarem a ruiva, que a essa altura, agarrava os lençóis e chamava seu nome em uma voz totalmente diferente do que escutara sair de sua boca.

James não perdeu muito tempo depois que Lily gozou e abriu as pernas dela com seus joelhos, posicionando para sua entrada. Ela estava tão molhada que ele não conteve o gemido quando seu sexo encostou ao dela. Ambos gemeram. Lily olhava para ele com súplica nos olhos.

James entrou e saiu devagar uma vez. Duas vezes. Olhou para ela e viu que Lily tinha a boca entreaberta. Três vezes. Quatro.

Ela sabia o que ele estava querendo, e não ia ser simples assim. James queria que ela pedisse por mais. Que implorasse. Ela até o faria, mas viu o brilho predatório e malicioso nos olhos do moreno enquanto metia tortuosamente devagar... Lily sorriu; ele não saberia o que o atingiu. Abraçou o moreno com as pernas e moveu-se ainda mais devagar contra ele, e quando ele estava penetrando-a até a base, comprimiu seus músculos internos com o máximo de força que pôde. James gemeu alto e ela riu maliciosa. Ele começou a mover-se mais rápido e com um ritmo definido, então se deitou sobre ela; beijando-a enquanto a penetrava, sem perder o ritmo do beijo, tampouco dos movimentos dos quadris que batiam.

\- Você é muito gostosa, muito linda – James repetia em seus lábios, enquanto ela própria balbuciava coisas. Pouco tempo depois James atingiu o próprio clímax e foi diminuindo o ritmo das estocadas.

Deitou-se e puxou Lily para seus braços e fez carinho nos cabelos dela, sentindo mais completo do que em alguns anos. Conversaram e brincaram um pouco e mais rápido do que imaginavam, eles caíram no sono.

* * *

 **Continua...**

Planejei essa fic sendo uma One-shot, porém resolvi dividir em dois ou três capítulos.

 ***ERASMUS** é um programa de intercâmbio na Europa.

 **Comentários, críticas, sugestões... Deixa uma review e faça uma ficwriter feliz. =D  
** **Obrigada e até!**


End file.
